


Chocolate Covered Turtle

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Chocolate, M/M, Turtlecest, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey is making chocolate and Leo has an idea how t make it even better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Covered Turtle

The smell of chocolate permeated the air as Leo exited the dojo. He had just finished with his extra practice and meditation session. His original plan had been to take a shower to wash the sweat off of his body but the delicious smell and the rumbling in his stomach encouraged him to change his destination.

Inside the kitchen Mikey was standing over at the counter mixing something in a bowl. Mikey had his bandana tied in a bow behind his head and was wearing a frilly orange apron. The tail ends of that apron hung down low enough that it was brushed back and forth whenever Mikey wiggled his tail. A pair of shear orange stockings completed the outfit. As Leo's eyes raked over his younger brother's form the hunger in his stomach was replaced with a hunger of a completely different nature.

Like a predator stalking his prey, Leo strode across the room until he was standing directly behind the sea green turtle. Wrapping his arms around Mikey's waist, Leo pressed himself flush against Mikey's carapace. Slowly Leo's hands slipped down until they were playing along the bottom edge of the apron as he glanced over his brother’s shoulder.

"So what are you up to in here?" Leo growled in Mikey's ear.

"I'm making chocolates for Valentine’s Day," Mikey purred. "You know, like I do every year."

With a grin Leo buried his face in Mikey's neck and took a deep breath to breathe in as much of the scent as possible. His mate's own scent was always enough to drive him wild but that combined with the smell of chocolate which many believed to be an aphrodisiac just made it even more potent.

"And you even made my favorite kind," said Leo as he looked down at Mikey was working with.

"Oh yeah. And what kind is that?" asked Mikey.

"Chocolate covered turtle," Leo announce as he brought one chocolate covered hand up to his mouth and began suckling at the fingers.

Mikey couldn't help the moan that escaped him at the erotic sight of Leo licking at his fingers. Once the hand was clean Leo used it to pull his mate away from the counter and out of the kitchen.

"Come with me Mikey," Leo ordered. "I still need to take a shower and I'm thinking that my chocolate covered turtle could use some cream filling and I know just the best stuff to use."


End file.
